Winx Princess Protection Program
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: After being threatened in their home countries, the Winx are sent into the Princess Protection Program. They are all sent to the same place: Gardenia, whic his where they meet Roxy and the boys. Please R & R
1. Prinzessin Von Sparx

Ever since I saw the new Disney Channel Movie, Princess Protection Program, I have wanted to create a Winx version of it. This fanfic is that very thing! No, it is not for one fairy in peticular. It is for all of them, except Roxy. Roxy plays the part of Carter in this, basically. Okay. Each of the girls who are princesses, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, I have made names for them while they are princesses. Their actual names are the names that they are given by the PPP when they go under cover. You know how in the movie Princesa Rosalinda can speak different languages, I decided to add that to the story as well. Each of the princesses can speak one other language besides English. I will translate it for you. Translations are doen by: .com. Their realms are countries in this. Enjoy the story!

**Winx Princess Protection Program  
by: WinxTwilightRox  
Summary: After being threatened in their home countries, the Winx are taken in by the Princess Protection Program.  
They are relocated in the same place, Gardenia, which is where they meet Roxy and the boys!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: Prinzessin Von Sparx ( German )  
Princess of Sparx**

The Princess Protection Program is an international agency that specializes in rescuing princesses in danger all over the globe. Their head quarters is on a small island in the middle of no where. After the assisted the princess of the small island nation, Costa Luna, they had not recieved any distress calls. Business had dropped dramatically. But, they had recently discovered six strange countries that seemed to pop out of no where. They made alliances with the newly found countries and were given permisson to take the princess of the country away if needed.

In one of the countries, a country located a few hundred miles from the coast of Australia, a princess was in her bedroom preparing for her coronation ceremony. This princess had never been so nervous. She was about to be crowned queen of her country. The princess felt her breathing quicken. She was worried that she was not going to be as good a ruler as her parents, and worse: she was going to begin ruling without a king by her side.

The princess picked up a blue scrunshie off of her vanity and used it to tied her hair into a lose bun. She could feel the sun coming through the window and rest on her fair skinned arm and face. She stood up and pulled back the curtain of her window. She looked across the courtyard and noticed her parents talking to a man. The man was wearing a royal blue suit. The princess knew he was on the good side. Her parents had to her about Major Mason a long time ago.

She then heard a knock on the door and a female voice say, "Prinzessin, ist es Zeit für deine Zeremonie!" ( Princess, it is time for your ceremony! )

The princess stood at her door and alearted the people outside her door by saying, "Ich bin bereit!" ( I am ready! )

The princess felt her heart beat quicken, the same speed as her breathing. _Calm down, _she told herself. _You will be an excellent ruler. Just calm down. _Suprisingly, she was able to calm herself down as the door began to open. The crack of light between the doors grew larger. The light blared off of the silky blue of her gown.

"Her royal hyness!" She heard the cememony annoucer say. "Belinda Berlin: Prinzessin Von Sparx!"

She smiled as the door opened and as she saw all these people, most in which were strangers to her. She took small and graceful steps down the isle and to the alter. She saw her parents waiting for her, and the man they had been speaking with earlier. One she got there, her father picked up a golde ncrown, and she also saw her mother almost in tears of joy.

"Family, friends, royal subject!" the king announced. "We are all here today for the crowning of a queen!" He rose to crow nso that every one in the crowd could see. It was nearly blinding with the rays of the sun reflecting off of it. "Now if anyone has a reason to object, speak now!" No one spoke. "Now we give you Belinda Berlin Queen of-" the king was cut off when the crown was flung out of his hands and stuck u pagainst the thrown.

"I object." No one knew who spoke. Then, a man with a dark blue uniform and black cape walked down the isle. It was the nation's enemy: Genreal Stone. Stone smiled evily. "The princess is to young to be the queen."

"I am sorry, General Stone, but I do not believe that decision is up to you," the queen spoke.

"Ah, Miriam and Oritel. Nice to see you again. But, she is only a girl. That is why I crown my self as king of Sparx!" He then turned to his men. "Seize them!"

Mason jumped down to where the princess was and aksed to take the princess away.

"Yes! Belinda, go with Major Mason now!" Miriam ordered.

Major Mason took the princess by the wrist and out of the castle to a helicopter. Once the helicopter took off, the princess had tears filling up in her eye.s She had just left her country, along with her parents. She felt like a traitor.

It was one and a half hours before the helicopter landed on and island and allowed the princess and Mason to get off before it took off to rescue yet another princess. Mason took her into an elevator.

"What- what is this place?" Belinda asked.

A screen suddenly appeared and a woman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome princess of Sparx. I am Rita, and you are now in the safe hands of the international Princess Protection Program. The screen disappeared and a door opened in it place. When the door opened, Rita was standing there. She took the princess to a room that looked like a salon. Another woman was talking to Rite about something.

"Princess 205 is in no danger yet. Princess 203 is here, as we can see. And Princess 204 is in need of our services. The helicopter has already left to rescue her."

Rita nodded.

Rita then informed the princess about the four stages she was to under go. The princess only trusted Major Mason, so she would be living with him and his daughter. After the transformation stage was complete, Rita told the princess about her new name.

"From now on you are Bloom Hanson, an average American girl."

Then, Mason took Bloom home with him and introduced her to his daughter Roxy. Roxy never met any princesses. This was a new expierience.


	2. Princesse de Solaria

Ever since I saw the new Disney Channel Movie, Princess Protection Program, I have wanted to create a Winx version of it. This fanfic is that very thing! No, it is not for one fairy in peticular. It is for all of them, except Roxy. Roxy plays the part of Carter in this, basically. Okay. Each of the girls who are princesses, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, I have made names for them while they are princesses. Their actual names are the names that they are given by the PPP when they go under cover. You know how in the movie Princesa Rosalinda can speak different languages, I decided to add that to the story as well. Each of the princesses can speak one other language besides English. I will translate it for you. Translations are doen by: .com. Their realms are countries in this. Enjoy the story!

**Winx Princess Protection Program  
by: WinxTwilightRox  
Summary: After being threatened in their home countries, the Winx are taken in by the Princess Protection Program.  
They are relocated in the same place, Gardenia, which is where they meet Roxy and the boys!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Princesse des Solaria ( French )  
Princess of Solaria**

"What is this place?" Bloom asked. The wind was moving through her hair from being in the car.

"Welcome to Louisiana, Bloom," Mason said.

"This is a beautiful kingdom," Bloom said. It was going to take a while before she understood the fact that she was no longer in a kingdom.

"This is the smootie bar," Mason told her.

"Oh. What is this smoothie bar?" Bloom asked. There were so many things she did not know about.

Then, a girl with long, straight pink hair walked over to them. "Hello, daddy!" she said.

"Morning, Roxy. This is Bloom," Mason said.

Roxy whispered to her dad. "What country is she from?"

"Sparx."

"Oh."

Just then, the moment was interruppted when Mason's alert beeped. Another princess needed to be saved. "I have to go, again."

"Bye, hey where are you going this time?" Roxy asked as she hugged her dad goodbye.

"Solaria," Maosn started walking away. "Show her around the place please!"

"Sure!"

"Okay, let m-," Roxy began, but she stopped when she did not see Bloom behind her. Instead, Bloom was over by the counter, sitting. Roxy walked over to her.

"What is a smoothie?" Bloom asked as Roxy walked behind the counter to work.

"Wait, don't they have smoothies where you are from?" Roxy asked, confused. Bloom shook her head. She handed Bloom a banana smoothie. "Here, try this. You'll like it." Bloom took the smoothie from Roxy and tried it.

"This is really good!"

------

Several hundred miles away, lived the sunny, and hot kingdom of Solaria. Solaria is located directly at the equator. It had a very hot enviroment and climate. The princess of this country had long flowing blonde hair and a dress to match. Today was her special princess ball. Her smiled as she gently placed her golden crown on her head. She then looked outside and up at the radient sun. Something caught her eye, her father was speaking with a man. Major Mason was here.

"Princesse, êtes-vous prêt ?" ( Princess, are you ready? ) said a female voice from outside her door. The princess turned away from her window and walked over to her door, quickly.

"Oui!" ( Yes )she responded.

The doors opened, and the princess made her way down a long hallway, where yet another set of doors stood. The ball was on the other side. The doors opened slowly and then she stepped out, along with ther name being called.

"Princesse Sabrina des solariums!"

The princess stepped forward and over to her father. They suddenly heard people screaming and yelling. Someone dangerous was there. A man with a brown suit and black cape stepepd out from beyond the crowd. The princess held onto her father's arm tightly. She looked to the side, and saw Major Mason standing next to the window, ready to take action. The countries enemy was here, too. General Fransesco was continuing his plan to tkae over the small island country.

"Well, a nice little party," Fransesco said, stepping forward. "I'd say this is a lovely party for me to take the throne."

"Good luck with that," the princesses father said. Fransesco ordered his men to get everyone out of the palace, even the king and his daughter.

Major Mason stepped forward and asked to take the princess to the Princess Protection Program. The king responded by saying," Oui!" ( Yes ). Mason took the princesses hand and took her outside, before General Fransesco could get to her.

"Who are you?" the princess began. "And where are you taking me?"

"Away from here," Mason said. "You've got to trust me." Mason helped the princess climb into the helicopter and climbed into the pilot seat and flew the helicopter away from the country. He landed the plane at the headquarters of the Princess Protection Program.

In the elevator, the princess was unsure of this place, like most of the other princesses that had been rescued and taken there. A door opened and Rita was standing there waiting.

"Princess Sabrina, welcome to the international Princess Protection Program. Please, come with me so I can get you into stage three. Transformation!" Rita said.

The same woman who came up to Rita when Bloom was with them came up to her. "Now, Princess 205 is in need over our services .Princess 204 is here." Rita nodded again.

Rita took the princess into a room where she got her hair cut a few inches short and a change in wardrobe. Then, Rita gave her, her new name.

"Now, you are Stella Wilson. You wil lstay with Mason and his daughter, along with another princess. And most likely if we have any other princesses come in, they will also stay."

---

BACK IN LOUISIANA:

"This is our house," Roxy told Bloom.

"It is a very small castle," Bloom said.

"Since you are not used to living in places other than a castle, I will let you off the hook this once."

-----

Okay. Two princesses down. Flora is next. Then Musa. I have it all planned out. The next chapter also has where Roxy meets Stella and they g oto school for the first time.


	3. Princesa de Linphea

Ever since I saw the new Disney Channel Movie, Princess Protection Program, I have wanted to create a Winx version of it. This fanfic is that very thing! No, it is not for one fairy in peticular. It is for all of them, except Roxy. Roxy plays the part of Carter in this, basically. Okay. Each of the girls who are princesses, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, I have made names for them while they are princesses. Their actual names are the names that they are given by the PPP when they go under cover. You know how in the movie Princesa Rosalinda can speak different languages, I decided to add that to the story as well. Each of the princesses can speak one other language besides English. I will translate it for you. Translations are doen by: .com. Their realms are countries in this. Enjoy the story!

**Winx Princess Protection Program  
by: WinxTwilightRox  
Summary: After being threatened in their home countries, the Winx are taken in by the Princess Protection Program.  
They are relocated in the same place, Gardenia, which is where they meet Roxy and the boys!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three: Princesa de Linphea ( Spanish )  
Princess of Linphea**

Mason arrived at his house with Stella at 7:30 o'clock later that night. It was now twilight.

"Hi, Roxy," Mason said as he stepped through the door with Stella. "This is Stella."

Roxy was interested in know her princess name. "What is her real name?"

"Sabrina."

"That is a pretty name. When is your next assignment?"

"Well," Mason looked at his alerter. "Right now."

"You have not had a break for two days, dad. Be careful."

"Always am." Mason then left.

Roxy turned to Bloom and Stella. "Boy, do I have a lot to teahc you girls about being a normal Ameircan girl." Suddenly, the honk of a horn rang. "Right after school!"

"Where are we going?" Stella asked.

"School," Roxy said. "When you're sixteen you go to school."

----------------------

There was another princess about to be taken in by the safe hands of the Princess Protection Program. Her country was about one hundred miles off the coast of Spain. This princess was only a period of one and a half months from her coronation. And she was set to practice for it.

She stood in her dressing room and was looking out her window at her mother talking to Major Mason. They were walking and across the coart yard.

"Thank you for coming, Major Mason," the queen said. "I know this is only rehersal, but being queen is going to be so much for my daughter and I am afraid General Navarro will take advantage of that."

"Don't worry, Queen Lilia, your daughter will be safe. If anything happens, I will take her away," Mason told her.

"Gracias."

The queen walked over to her place by the alter and signaled for the doors to her daughter's room to be opened. They were opened and the princess stepepd forward. She walked to her mother and was told to turn and face the _imaginary _people of the audience. A man with a robe of white and a scarf of forest green green color picked up a crown of a golden color and began to say the words he needed to say. When the cornw was three inches from the princesses head, the was suddenly found being pinned up against the wall. . . by a sword. Everyone turned to see General Navarro. He, like the other generals who had attacked Sparx and Solaria, wore a suit. His color was forest green and the cape, of course, was black.

"General Navarro," Lilia said. "Leave now!"

"Well, this may be only a practice of the coronation, but your little princess is too young to be queen. Isn't that right, Princesa Felicia?" Navarro smirked at the princess. The princess chose not to speak. "Does she even want to become the queen?" He continued to smirk. This made the princess chose to speak.

"Elijo ser reina," the princess said. ( I choose to be queen )

"But, you will never be. I now take full control over this country! I shall now be El presidente Navarro del pais Linphea!" ( The president of the country Linphea! )

The queen, understanding Navarro's next move was to attack them, ran away with the princess. They both met up with Major Mason. As Mason began to leave with the princess, the queen told him, "Gracias!'

Once they arrived at the head quarters for the Princess Protection Progam, the princess went through stage three, als oonly trusting Major Mason, getting to live with him, his daughter, and the other two princesses.

"From now on you are not Princesa Felicia, you are now Flora Martinez, a normal American girl," Rita told her.

-------------------------

Back in Gardenia, Roxy was trying to teach the other two how to act like normal American teenagers. Firs,t she taught them how the eat, you know stuff like pizza and hamburgers, and she made the msome smoothies, which they had grown addicted to. Bloom had another banana smootihe and Stella had a strawberry one. Roxy also taught them how to make them, but they caused a giant mess in the kitchen, but it was clean up before Major Mason arrived back home.

"How many more princesses are you going to have to go rescue?" Roxy asked as she was playing cards with him,

"That, I am not sure about," Mason said. "Do you have a 9?"

"Go fish!"

There was suddenly a scream, that came from Stella. They went to see what was wrong.

"It's just a lizard. You know, like what we have in the rainforest back home," Flora said.

"Well, in Solaria, we do not have those. . . those. . . creatures," Stelal said.

"Hate to break it to you, but, you are going to have to get used to those," Roxy said. "Here in Gardenia, we have a lot of those around here."

"Grand....( Great )" Stella said as she slowly stepped off the stairs.

"Can I keep this?" Flora asked with a smiled.

"Sure," Roxy said. "Keep it away from her though." She pointed at Stella.

--------

That was chapter three! Musa's chapter is next! Her countries language is Dutch and her name as a princess is Maria. I like the ending to this chapter. I had to add in the lizard!

Rosie: ( sees lizard ) AH!

Carter: ( sees it was only a lizard ) Oh, come on! Don't they have lizards where you're from?


End file.
